Stay Safe Okay?
by ThisIsMyTownAndIDefendMyShips
Summary: The worlds of The Thudermans and Lab Rats have collided. One girl must protect her secret. One boy must infiltrate the Bionic Academy. But when these two meet, they'll find that they need each other more than they ever thought they would.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I've always thought of this pairing of Bree and Max would be awesome. I've had so many different settings and stories for them but I think that this one will be the best one to start with. It is sort of AUish but I think that it blends what their two worlds could have been like had they met. Anyways, On with the show**.

* * *

Bree was rushing toward the Bionics Academy to make it to back in time from lunch to walk to class with her boyfriend Harvey. Unfortunately, everyone's powers were turned off to make sure that nobody could cheat or have an advantage over someone else. That meant that her super speed was off. She rounded the tree and smashed into someone. "Ow!" She cried.

"Hey watch it," Max said angrily. He looked up and saw a girl about his age. She had long dark wavy hair. He saw that her brown eyes were the same color as her hair as she opened them. She had fair skin and light pink lips. She was wearing a white tank top with a pink crop sleeve flannel, jeans, and white tennis shoes. She was on her back, propping herself up on her elbows as she clutched her left shoulder with her right hand. He couldn't deny. She was kinda cute. Even if she was covered in mud.

"Me?! You're the one who rammed into…" she stopped when she opened her eyes. She saw a guy about her age. He had short brown hair that swished upwards towards her left. He had the same color eyes as she did. He had a little darker skin than she did. She noticed that he was wearing a black leather jacket, a gray shirt underneath that said Evil Never Sleeps and guy jeans with black sneakers. He was sitting upright and covered in mud. She had to admit that he was kinda cute.

"I am so sorry," Max apologized. He got up quickly and he extended his hands to her.

"No, no, it's my fault," she told him. She accepted his hands as he helped her up. "Oh, yuck. This is terrific," she said jokingly as she tried to wipe off all the mud.

"Hey, hey, don't worry. My siblings used to leave us all in who knows what all the time. I finally found a way to get cleaner much faster. Just hold on one second," he pulled out a small, keychain-sized ray gun from his belt pocket. He adjusted the setting and then zapped her. In an instant all the mud was off.

"Whoa!" she said. "What did you do to me?" she asked quizzically less accusingly.

"Since our powers are usually shut off, I had to make do with what I had. So I went into gadget making. I got very good to say the least," he told her. "They are gonna help when I rule the world," he laughed.

"Uh-huh," she kinda laughed. She felt a different type of queasy than before.

"Hey we better get moving or we're going to be late," he reminded them.

"Oh yeah," then she remembered that her original plans were foiled. "Wait what's your name?"

"Max, Max McGrath," he lied. He couldn't very well tell her that he was Max Thunderman, sent by Superhero Academy to spy (and prank) the DBA (Davenport Bionic Academy).

"I'm Bree Davenport," she said as they shook hands.

Her small hand felt right in his somehow. It was small, delicate like but you could also feel her strength. He looked into her eyes and saw that she completely trusted him. "Unless you have super speed, we are going to be super late," he joked.

"Come on," she grabbed his wrist and pulled him along. He wouldn't have been able to keep up with her otherwise. Man, that girl was fast.

He dropped her off at her class and went to work. It took him the period but he finally got it set up. In three minutes a giant tub of yogurt was going to be dropped on an unsuspecting victim. The bell rang. Time for the show. Everybody was coming out of their classrooms and heading for their next class. He was in the balcony above the main commissary. He saw Bree walking towards where his trap was supposed to go. Then she stopped and it didn't look like she was going to move. 'Oh shoot!' He thought. He raced down the stairs toward her. "Bree!" he called.

"Max?" She looked at him quizzically. He grabbed her and continued running just as the yogurt came tumbling down. He used himself as a human shield. The yogurt ended up landing on this big, tall, muscled kid. Everyone stared at her and Max. They all turned and started laughing at Harvey.

Max had to laugh. The guy was covered in yogurt. He saw that Bree was smiling a little bit too. Then the guy totally blew up.

"Who did this?!" he yelled. Everyone stopped laughing except for Max who was still laughing his head off. He started stomping towards him. Max could really care less about him. "You! Get your hands off my girlfriend!" He realized that he still had Bree in his arms.

"Girlfriend?" he questioned. She nodded kinda slowly as she moved out from his protective stance.

"Yeah! Do you think this is funny?!" he asked.

"Uh, Yeah. Dude you're covered in yogurt," he said as he laughed again.

Bree started mouthing, "Max please stop you don't know what you're doing.' He could see that there was fear in her eyes.

Harvey was about to punch him but Max had his Thunder Sense and caught his fist. "You really don't want to do this," Max smiled as he warned him. Harvey started throwing punches which Max expertly countered and dodged. Max finally landed a punch right to his gut and then his face as Harvey fell backward onto the floor. The crowd cheered for him. "I told you," Max repeated. "You really didn't want to do that." He smiled and looked up and found Bree. She had a mixed expression on her face.

Bree couldn't believe what Max had just done. On the one hand, Harvey was her boyfriend. On the other hand, Max just beat the school bully. Yeah she was forced into this relationship and she was scared to talk any other boy but at least he was loyal. Max was picked up by someone the other students and the carried him down the hall chanting his name. She had a gentle smile across her face. Harvey got up and walked up next to her.

"I'm going to kill him!" he told her. "He's going to wish that he never met me."

Bree's smile disappeared quickly. Harvey left to go wash off. She leaned against a locker and sighed; wondering how Max was going to survive the next few weeks.

* * *

 **Let me know what you guys think. I'm also going to be posting chapter 2 as well today. Reviews let me know if this thing stands a chance.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and I hope that you like the second one just as much.**

* * *

Max had contacted his school and they wanted him to stay at the DBA for now. They wanted him to be their inside man and keep tabs on everything. Making sure that he would alert them for incoming pranks and attacks. He was given all the paperwork and was "officially" transferred into DBA. In exchange for his services, he had gotten a few things out of it. All of his stuff was delivered to his dorm and he got a few special pieces for some of his more complicated gadgets.

The next morning he found out that he was apparently a legend to the school in two ways. First, the yogurt incident was apparently the biggest prank in DBA history and it was still undergoing an investigation to find out who did it. Second, he was called a hero for saving Bree Davenport, the owner of the academy's daughter.

He was heading to his first class which was Junior Math. He would have been in Advanced Calculus and Geometry but he wanted to keep up an image and didn't want to draw too much attention to himself. The professor, Mr. Dakner, was explaining how to hand map a circle on a piece of paper. He knew all the answers so he decided to focus on his surroundings. The room was standard. 5 by 6 desk set up with the teacher's in the middle in front. Smart board system and two big windows that let in some light. He looked to his right where Bree sitting. It was kinda nice that she was in his class. Gave him a little more of something he couldn't quite place. Bree wasn't paying attention either. She was staring sadly at something on her phone.

"Ms. Davenport," the teacher said as he stepped in front of her desk. Her head shot up as she shut of her phone. "I'll make you a deal. You solve the problem on the board, you keep your phone."

She looked at the board. He knew she had no idea what the answer was. "It's, uh, um,"

"15 sir," Max said. He immediately shut his mouth. Bree looked at him confused and slightly shocked.

The teacher turned to him. He wasn't angry persay more confused than anything, "Say that again."

"The answer for x is 15 sir. Y is 4 making x 15 sir," he told him.

Mr. Dakner gave him a strange look. "That's correct Mr. …"

"McGrath," he answered. "Max McGrath."

He turned back to Bree. "Well Ms. Davenport, you may keep your phone today. Although I would suggest that you put it away and pay attention," he told her.

She nodded her head and put her phone in her bag. As the teacher went back up to the front, she looked back at him and mouthed the words 'Thank you'.

He gave her an 'It's cool' smile and nodded. After awhile the class was finally over and Max was packing up.

"Hey," he turned around to face Bree. He noticed that she was wearing a light purple tee with a butterfly design on it. She also had a white crop sleeve jacket, skinny jeans and pink and white shoes. She had left her hair down today, letting it roll down over her shoulders in waves. "I wanted to thank you again for what you did. Most people are as clueless in this class as I am." She laughed a little trying to lessen the tension as they headed to their next class.

He laughed a little too. "I'm sure you're not that bad," he told her. "I bet you're actually pretty good. You just gotta watch a little more before you fall too far behind. If you ever need help just let me know."

"I may take you up on that one day," she answered. She had that same gentle smile from earlier. They rounded the corner and continued walking. Their class was on the other side of the school but they weren't in any rush.

"So what had you so distracted in there?" he asked.

"Oh, it was nothing," she answered.

He knew it was something but he played her game. "It didn't look like nothing," he said to her.

"It's a private thing. I might tell you but not now," she answered.

"Ok," he let the matter drop for now. They headed into their next class. He couldn't help but wonder what was bothering her.

* * *

 **Let me know if I should continue this or not by reviewing. Reviews are one of the best parts of my life.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I saw that I had some traffic and my first follower for this story, Thanks Tina Gade! I hope you all like this next part. I know my chapters are short but I hope to post more often that way. And now, without further Adieu,**

* * *

Bree entered the cafeteria and headed into the lunch line. She was thinking about her brothers, Adam, Leo, and Chase. They were all off saving the world from danger while she was stuck here. They had sent her a picture from Taiwan next to the power plant they secured. She missed them… a lot. Ever since that one day back in sophomore year when her chip had been implanted wrongly it had caused her Bionics to malfunction so they had to turn them off. And because it was in her skull they couldn't take it out without causing severe damage to her brain. That didn't stop her from being on the track and field team though. She made it her mission to be the fastest one out there. Still, she couldn't help but miss her brothers and being on missions with them.

"Hey Bree," she turned to find Harvey next to her.

"Oh, hey Harvey," she wasn't very enthusiastic about him but he did keep her secret safe from the others.

"So I hear that you and that Max guy are getting very chummy," he suggested.

"He's really nice. He actually managed to save my phone from Mr. Kieffer today," she said.

"Yeah, you can't hang out with him anymore," he said bluntly.

"What? Why not?" she asked.

"Babe, for one thing, he beat me up in front of the entire school," he said angrily. "Secondly, everyone is starting to think you're cheating on me. And you don't even wanna know the third reason." His hand was gripping her wrist a bit tightly.

"Okay," she said. He let go of her wrist and put his arm around her shoulders.

"That's my girl," he said as they reached the cashier. She ended up having to pay for both their meals.

* * *

Bree didn't know but Max had seen and heard the entire tubockle. Now he knew he didn't like Harvey at all. He sat down with his lunch. He had chicken nuggets, fries, and an apple. He figured that he would eat before football tryouts. He figured the best way to know what was going on around the school prank wise was to join the football team. He was pretty good too. Coulda made Quarterback but he was too busy.

He saw Harvey finally leave Bree to go do something else. He picked up his tray and sat down next to her. "Hey, What's up?"

Bree looked at him nervously but finally answered him, "Not much. Just chilling."

"Cool. Hey are you coming to tryouts today?" he asked.

"Yeah," she responded. "Why?"

"I'm actually trying out. See if I'm good enough for them. My old man and I used to play all the time together," he opened.

"That's cool," she said. "I didn't have that type of relationship with my dad. He had three boys to do stuff with."

"What about your mom?" Max asked.

"Stepmom. I'm not all that close with her either," she told him.

"Your real mom?" he asked.

She stopped. She really never thought about that. She had been raised in a basement by her uncle and had two bionic brothers to deal with along with her own. She'd never really known her mother. She didn't even know who she was. "I never knew her. In fact, I didn't even realize that. I've gone my whole life without one. I never even thought about her before. Tasha came into our lives when I was 14 so I guess I didn't know that I was missing that."

"Whoa. I'm sorry, I don't know what I would have done without my mom. She was a big part of my life," he said.

"It's okay," Bree told him. "What was she like?"

"Oh, She's great. She was funny, loving, smart. She loved us with all her heart. She was a great cook. She made us brownies when we were sad and most of the other meals. She was a family person. She always made sure we did stuff together. We'd have all different types of family game nights and stuff like that. She always put us first. That's why we moved from Metroburg to Hiddenville when I was little so we could have a normal childhood. We still ended up going to boarding school but she texts and video chats me all the time," Max went on.

Bree laughed. His mom sounded wonderful. She wished that she a mom like that. She could listen to Max talk about her all day. "Wait a second. When did you get your chip put in?"

"Uh, when everyone else did," he tried to pass it off. "Ooh, are you done with your tray?" he asked.

"Oh, Yeah," she said. Before she could say anything else he picked up her tray and took both to the trash. "You didn't have to do that," she said.

"You had to pay for that jerk's lunch. The least I can do is take your tray to the garbage for you," he told her.

"You saw that?" she asked a little quieter.

"Yeah," he answered a little bit more stern. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she allowed.

"Why are you with him? Seriously, you could do a lot better than him. All he does is boss you around. Why do you stay with him when he hurts you?" Max asked.

"You saw that," she concluded.

"Yeah," he answered.

"He protects me. He's loyal and honestly he's not as bad of a guy as you think he is once you get to know him," she answered.

'Yeah, he's worse,' Max thought. "What's he protecting you from?"

"Let's just say that I don't talk about it with anyone and if anyone did, I would never be able to walk down the halls again," she said. "He doesn't tell anyone and he makes sure it's never public knowledge and I return the favor."

"Bree that's blackmail. I would know, I was the king of that," he said. She gave him a weird look. "When I was younger," he explained. "You shouldn't have to put up with this. You deserve better."

"Honestly, Max, I am okay. I can handle him," she told him.

"That doesn't mean I'm not going to watch out for you," he said.

The bell rang for them to head to their next class. "See you later Max," she softened.

"See ya later Bree," he returned. Now he needed to know what Bree was hiding. He couldn't help her if he didn't know. This wasn't right. Not to her. And he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that she was going to keep her safe.

* * *

 **Let me know if you like this story by reviewing. Any feed back you have would be most apperciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

I got my first review! Thank you Ellie-Rose0102! I hope this next chapter lives up to your expectations. Reviews like that one are the fuel for this story. Anyway, Here's part 3!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters other than Harvey and the plot is my own because they can't merge these shows even for an episode. :( But that's why we have fanfiction in the first place.

* * *

Max felt like it had been an eternity before football tryouts were finally here. He'd already put on someone's old gear and stretched for warm up. One of the things that he liked about football was that he didn't need to cheat and use his superhero powers. He was just good on his own. He didn't need to be anything more than he already was. He was real. He looked out into the stands and saw Bree looking for a seat on the bleachers. The gentle wind was blowing her hair, surrounding her face nicely. She had some books from class under her arm but he hoped she didn't focus on it the whole time. He smiled at her when she saw him. She smiled back as she continued to find a seat. That smile, It made him feel as if he could run as fast as lightning. He had at least one fan. That's one more than he'd had in a while and it made him feel lighter than air.

He was about to talk more to coach but was stopped by Harvey. "You need to stop whatever it is you're doing. You don't know what you're dealing with or to be more specific _who_ you're dealing with," he slammed one fist into his other hand.

"You want to try that again? I thought you would have remembered what happened last time when you ended up on the floor," he reminded him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go." He brushed past him and he swore he could hear Harvey growl as he left. Harvey didn't scare him. He was just a bigger guy that didn't have superpowers. Plus, he was easily able to maneuver any punch even if he didn't have his Thundersense. All Harvey did was fuel him to be better. If he could prove he was better, he could shut him up. He would be on an even playing field with him. He'd have a shot at… no. He wouldn't have that shot. Not until Harvey could no longer hold that over her head. Well, whatever it was, he would try his best to fix it. Then, only then, would he be free. All the more reason to get a jumpstart on getting this position locked in tight.

"Max McGrath!" the coach yelled.

"Right here coach," he said. Coach was Donald Davenport's brother. He was equally as technically advanced but the brother's had drawn parts of the academy out of a hat so they could finally stop arguing. He had light brown hair that swooped up to his left with darker brown eyes. He had that total uncle/coach feeling to a tee. Douglas Davenport was more carefree than Donald was but still enforced his rules.

He turned to see Max, "Oh, Then show me what you can do."

Max stopped five yards away from the football set on the orange tee. He looked to Bree who was smiling at him, took a deep breath, ran to the ball, and kicked it as far as he could. The ball soared through the air beautifully through the goal posts from the fifty-yard line he kicked from.

He saw Douglas write something down on his clipboard as Max moved to the next position, the Hail Mary throw. Basically, he just had to throw it as hard as he could and hope the guy on the other end was able to catch it. He backed up to the 35-yard line while the other guy was on the opposite 20-yard line. He reached back slowly, took his breath, and launched the ball high into the air. The guy down on the other end had to back up to his seven-yard line in order to catch it. He looked to Bree who was clapping for him and smiled back at her as he went to the opposite end to be someone else's catcher.

He was just happy it wasn't Harvey he was catching for. He was pretty sure the other guy's name was Daniel. The kid was younger than him but not by terribly much. He had sandy blonde hair, brown eyes, and a goofy smile. He reminded him of Billy but Daniel was smarter. He headed down the field and gave Daniel the signal to throw it. He nodded and sent the ball flying down the field. Max ended up running all the way down into the endzone to catch Daniel's throw from the 30-line. If Max didn't end up being quarterback, he knew who would.

"Hey," he said as he approached Daniel.

"Oh, Hi," he said a little surprised. "You're Max, the new kid, right?"

"Yeah," he answered. "You got a great arm."

"Oh, Thanks, You too," he said. "You can really move. That catch you made was flawless.

"You know if you aim just a smidge higher, you wouldn't even need me to catch, it'd go straight into the goal posts. It's all about letting this wind we've got work for you instead of it being a distortion," he offered him the advice.

"I'll try that out. Hey, do you think you'd mind playing receiver if we get put together? I throw better to people I know or trust," he asked.

He could say no. He could be the hotshot quarterback. It could be his dad's dream come true. But this kid probably had a better shot and he looked like he needed the win more than he did. A receiver made the touchdowns anywhere. "Sure man," he gave him a pat of respect on the shoulder. "I've got you."

He smiled like the world had just been put to color for the first time. "Wow, Really? Thanks, I owe you. Thanks man," he told him gratefully.

"Hey, You and I stick together, We'll get drafted into the NFL someday," he joked.

Daniel laughed with him and the two of them headed to get some water before heading back to the hard rush.

The rest of the time was pushing the weights back, line dashes, 40-yard sprints and one game of half vs half. Sure enough, Daniel's throws were accurate, swift and Max had no problem sealing the deal down to wherever they needed to get to and Coach Douglas noticed them both for sure. Max needed to make a stronger connection to people in this school and Daniel seemed like a smart move. He kept close and made sure to help him get a leg up over the competition. He also made a plan with him to study after school on Tuesdays. At the end of the tryouts, Coach said that he'd post the line up in the cafeteria by tomorrow after school.

After Max had finished changing, he went to look for Bree before Harvey managed to get out of his stuff. He ran out and scanned the bleachers and found her walking down towards the gate opening. He ran out to catch her. "Hey, Bree!" he called out.

She stopped and turned around to find him. "Hey," she smiled.

"That was awesome," he told her happily. "I've never had that kind of adrenaline rush before. Did you see that kid Daniel? Who knew all that was stored in his arms. I'm really happy you came by the way. It was nice to have someone watching over me from the bleachers. Thanks." He gave her a small hug which she returned immediately.

"I actually had a lot of fun watching you and Daniel. You guys work well together. Goodness knows Harvey is always blaming whoever he can. Lately, He's been the strongest arm we've got so he's made quarterback by default but this year I think you and Daniel are going to give him a run for his money," she told him.

"Oh absolutely," he laughed and she followed suit with ease.

"Max!" Coach Douglas yelled. Max turned to see him. "I need to speak with you for a moment!"

"Be right there coach!" he told him. "Wonder what that's about?"

"I don't know but it's never a good idea to keep him waiting," she laughed from personal experience.

He laughed and said, "Yes ma'am," before running to coach's outdoor office.

She laughed and watched him go off. Thankfully he was already past the outdoor facility when Harvey came out the door. He smiled at her in that way she hated and made her feel like there was something rotting inside her.

"Wasn't I amazing babe," he asked.

"Oh yeah, you were totally amazing," she struggled to get out. All she wanted to do was leave. Get out of this pit that had something gross on all sides.

"It's a wonder how that punk McGrath thinks that he's got a shot getting on this team. Coach already has all his returning players this year," he told her.

"Oh, of course," her insides twisted. She readjusted the books on her arm. It was like a rope dropped down into the pit. "Hey, I've gotta get going. I've got a lot of homework to do for tomorrow and I didn't get much done during tryouts."

"I should hope not," he said pridefully. "That's fine. I've gotta celebration planned for tonight and need to change anyway. It's a guys only thing. See you tomorrow," he finished before he gave her a slow controlling pat on her shoulder and walking towards his dorm.

Bree shivered once he was far enough away. Her excuse had worked. For now, she was free for the night and she planned to relax and finish whatever homework she had left early tomorrow morning. She'd made sure she didn't have any projects for the week before coming out here today. She had a playlist of tunes calling her name and she was not one to deny the sweet relief of music that carried her away from her troubles and headed towards her dorm. Ready for her free evening.

* * *

R&R please :) Your words mean a lot to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone, I know it's been somewhere around a year but I'm back for now and using whatever kick I've got. I recently checked out the amount of stuff in this crossover and I was really surprised by the fact that no one has posted anything, not even updated anything since me. I hope people do though. There's a Bree and Max fic I'm waiting to hear on. Anyways, Forwards and Onwards.

* * *

Max walked into Coach's office and sat down on the other side of the desk. His office was a white brick four-walled room with a window to the field. He had his desk facing the door and to the left of the window. His desk was full of wild papers, a desktop computer, a lamp, a coffee mug, and a few pictures on the far side. He had a chalkboard to the upper left and a coffee maker on the counter under the window. All in all it was pretty decent.

"I wanted to talk to you about Daniel," he told him, gesturing for him to sit down.

"Is there something wrong with him?" he asked as he sat down in the chair.

"No nothing like that," he answered him. "Daniel's just been having a hard time making friends and it just looked like you were starting to get to know each other out there."

"Coach I think you don't need to worry about him," Max started. "From what I've seen he'd make a good quarterback and a good leader. He just needs to get a chance to show what he can do in a real game."

"And what about you Max?" he posed the question. "Daniel is a Sophomore this year and last year he was just a defenseman. You're a Junior who, might I say, has a pretty good arm as well. Where would you be in all of this?"

"I could be quarterback. I could be a lot of things. But Daniel seems to be really good at being a quarterback. I think that if Daniel were to be made quarterback he would have the full support of another player every time. Someone watching his back out there," he answered.

"Well Max, you've been very helpful," he said standing up. Mac copied his stance and his extended arm as they shook hands. "Thank you for your time."

"My pleasure Coach," he told him.

"Would you tell Bob that I would like to speak to him?" he asked.

"Of course," he answered. "I hope to be seeing a lot more of you, Coach."

"Indeed," he agreed as Max left the room.

Max walked out of Coach's office slightly nervous but nevertheless with a good feeling about it all.

"Hey! Max!" Max turned around to see Daniel running up to him.

"Hey man," Max greeted. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Hey so what did Coach want?" Daniel asked.

"He asked me what I thought about the other players. It kinda felt like a job interview, to be honest," he told him.

"Yeah Coach did the same thing with me last year," he told Max.

"Yeah, Hey, What are you up to right now?" he asked Daniel.

"Uh, nothing really, why?" he answered.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get a bite to eat and get to know each other since we're hopefully going to be teammates this year," he told him.

"Really? Uh, yeah, that sounds great. Do you like pizza?" he proposed

"Who doesn't like pizza?" he laughed.

* * *

Bree was sitting in her dorm room alone when she looked over at her clock. 6:30 and her stomach growled. In all her time doing a pinch of homework and mostly listening to her playlist she'd nearly forgotten to eat. She looked in her minifridge but it was empty. She hadn't stocked up on food in a while and the thought of a hot meal sounded very good to her right now. She didn't have to meet up with Harvey so she was free to go wherever she wanted to go. She reached over the floor to the chair to grab her purse that was hanging on it and got off her small twin bed. One of the perks of not having a working chip was that she didn't need to stand up in a pod to recharge it every night. She enjoyed the feel of warm soft blankets surrounding her at night. She grabbed her keys and locked her door behind her and headed out to get some good pizza. This would be good for her. Getting out and doing something that could be very fun. She turned and plugged in her earbuds and set her music for _let's do this_ kind of mood.

* * *

Max looked around him at what he couldn't believe he was in. It was like outer space. Soft blue tubes of light ran along the black walls covered in glow in the dark paint that looked like stars and planets. The chrome silver counter area was lined with the same blue tubing as the walls. The dark-colored metal of the seats, booths, and stools were padded with lighter grey cushions. Against one of the walls were about seven different space-themed arcade games and the waiters and waitresses all wore outfits similar to _Star Trek._ All and all, it was fantastic.

"Dude, where did you find this place?" Max asked as he looked over everything.

"I found this place when a couple of the other football members and I got lost after Harvey and some of his friends ditched us in the middle of nowhere for initiation week," he told him. "We were all starving and when we found this place it became one of the number one hang out spots for a lot of the kids at the Bionic Academy."

"This place is epic," Max told him.

"Just wait till you try the food," Daniel told him. "It'll blow your mind."

"Alright," he said. They began walking towards one of the booths when Max turned his head to see Bree sitting by herself up at the counter. She was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with purple sleeves, jeans, a small brown bag over her shoulder, tennis shoes, and a sad expression on her face. "Hey Daniel," he started.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"I know it was supposed to be a bro's night but do you mind if we invite my friend Bree to come sit with us?" he asked pointing over to where she was.

"You know who that is, right?" Daniel asked. "Harvey's girlfriend, as in Harvey who will pummel us if he finds out that we're hanging out with her without him. The guy who can turn the entire team against us."

"Chill man," Max told him. "We leave our baggage on the sidelines when we're out there on the field. Besides, Bree's cool and she looks like she could use a friend right about now."

Daniel looked over at Bree to find Max's words to be true. With a sigh, he relented and sat down in a booth as Max went over to extend their invitation over to Bree.

Max came up behind her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder as he made himself known to her. "Hey," he greeted her with a smile as he would soon witness any trace of sadness from her face dissipate into one of her flawless smiles.

She turned and looked up to find Max standing next to her. "Oh, Hey," she said, surprised but nevertheless delighted to see him again. "What are you doing here?" she asked, still slightly surprised.

"My friend Daniel and I came over to grab a bite to eat and were wondering if you wanted to join us?" he propositioned.

"Yeah, that sounds great," she answered as she stood up and walked with Max over to the booth where Daniel was sitting at. She at first believed she'd given herself false hope after she'd headed out of her room. She'd quickly remembered why she never liked to eat out alone when she found herself as isolated as she'd been in her room. Though her hope had been rewarded this time as friends had come and found her in a night where company was very much appreciated.

"So, Daniel this is Bree and Bree this is Daniel," Max introduced as they slipped into the other side of the booth.

"Hi, Nice to meet you," Bree said as she extended her arm to him.

"You too," Daniel agreed as he shook hands with her.

"You're on the football team, right? I think I remember you from tryouts today. You did some of the drills with Max didn't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, that was me," he told her, still a bit concerned about the repercussions that would ensue if Harvey found about this.

"Yeah, You guys were really good out there. I think you guys could give Harvey a real run for his money this year," she told them.

"Thanks," Max said as he passed her a menu and took one for himself.

"So, are you guys planning on joining any other club this year, or is it just football all the way?" Bree asked them.

"I might join the Basketball team later in the year but I really just don't have enough time to do much else this year with all the practices and homework I'll have this year," Daniel told her.

"I really haven't been here long enough to know all the clubs," Max started. "Are there any gadgetry clubs or mechanical based ones?"

"Uh, Not really," Daniel told him as Bree shook her head in agreement with him.

"The Brainiacs are all in the math club and the Metalheads are all in welding but none of them have combined yet," Bree explained.

"You're interested in gadgets?" Daniel asked him.

"Yeah," Max answered. "I've been working with gadgets, circuits, and wires since I was little."

"That is so cool," Daniel said as he imagined what having a friend like Max was going to be like. "Can I see some?"

"I have most of them stored up in my room. You guys can come back and check them out after classes tomorrow if you want to," he told them. He hoped that they could all come but he was really hoping Bree would come at least. He'd been wanting to hang out with her and maybe impress her a little bit while he was at it. "Hey so what's good here?"

"Oh, their stuffed crust is amazing," Bree told him as she picked up her menu.

"And their cheese curds are really good too," Daniel said.

"I'm in for whatever you guys wanna do," Max replied. He looked as he heard the door open and his face went white. Coming in was Phoebe and her friends. He couldn't believe it. There was no way he could sit here without someone noticing him.

"Max? Are you okay?" Bree asked, noticing his sudden fear.

"Sorry," he snapped to attention, "It's just... my ex-girlfriend just walked in." He pointed to Cherry who was sitting next to Phoebe. He was going to regret doing that.

"Her? The blonde one?" Daniel asked, looking at the group.

"No offense, but she kinda… oh gosh, how do I put this?" Bree tried to think of a nice way of saying complete ditz.

"I was going through a blonde phase. She may look like a complete ditz but mark my words, she can manipulate you with the best of them," Max explained. "Honestly, it's scary what she can make people do."

"Sounds like Harvey," Bree told him, giving him a sympathetic look. She knew what it was like to be manipulated into doing things you didn't want. It twisted your insides and mangled your heart. Left you feeling empty and small.

"Why don't we get ours as take out and we can eat somewhere else?" Daniel offered up his new solution.

"Hey, good idea," Max agreed, grateful to get out of here.

"Where would we go?" Bree asked. That was a very delicate subject for her. She really couldn't go anywhere without one of Harvey's friends telling him they saw her. It helped that she was with two guys instead of just one.

"We could go back to Max's room and check out the gadgets," Daniel suggested, really eager to see the collection.

"Uh sure," Max agreed to. "It might be a little messy. I'm still unpacking."

"That's okay, We could help you," Daniel said, "it'll be a moving in party."

"Sounds good to me," Bree confirmed. "I'll go place our order and we can head over after it's come."

She got up and was about to head over to the counter when Max stopped her by gently grabbing her arm. He noticed her subtle flinch and let her go so he could pull out his wallet. "This should cover our bill," he said, taking out some cash with a tip included. "Consider it a thank you for the hard work that's coming."

Bree nodded and took the cash to go pay. She hated that she flinched now. She didn't use to. She used to be able to lean into the touch of someone without fear. Let herself be able to do all the things that scared her now. She sat down at the counter and ordered the food quickly before paying. It took about ten minutes before the food came so she decided to watch the group of girls. From what she picked up on, Max's ex-girlfriend was a blonde ditz named Sherry, whose best friend was Phoebe and the rest of the girls were all in some club of something or another. They were all really perky and peppy. They were like smart cheerleaders that didn't make it on the squad. She really shouldn't be listening in but it was really weird to think that Max dated a girl like that. She really could only wonder why. She was pulled back by the lady who told her that her food was ready. She thanked the lady and headed out towards Max's dorm. This was going to be fun. She was going to have a nice night. If she could stop reminding herself that, it would be even better.

Hope you enjoyed! Remember to fave, subscribe and comment.


	6. Chapter 6

Two chapters, I am on a roll! You guys who read this deserve the best

* * *

When Bree and Daniel entered Max's room, they were very surprised to find that he had more boxes than stuff unpacked.

"Wow, You weren't kidding when you said you still had stuff to unpack," Daniel said as he put the pizza and cheese curds on the table.

"You have more stuff in these boxes than I think I've ever had in my life," Bree said as she looked at the stacks of boxes littered around the room.

"Most of that is parts and gadgets. I like to have everything with me so that nothing goes off by accident. If you see anything metal, don't touch it," Max told them as he put his dorm key on a side table.

"What are the long sheets with holes in them?" Bree asked after she put the box they were in on the ground.

"Those are going to be the shelves that display the gadgets," Max answered. "Hand me that box, there should be some screws and a hand drill in there."

She brought over the box and Max had Daniel help him put up the shelves while Bree unpacked some of the less dangerous things like most of his clothes and light fixtures. Once Max and Daniel were done, they started putting the ray guns in their assigned places.

"Hey Max?" Bree called as she got to a new box.

"Yeah what's up?" he answered.

"Why do you have bedding and pillows and sheets and stuff in here?" she asked as she pulled a few out. "You know you can regulate the temperature of your recharging pod, right?"

The tube and lack of bed made so much more sense now. Lately, He'd been sleeping on the floor which had been brutal. The pod had been kinda creeping him out as to what it actually did. "Yeah, My mom thought that they would have recharging beds here so she packed that all for me. My tube was also laid on its side so it was more like a bed. I never really could sleep standing up," he tried to cover. This was so whack. How did anyone sleep in those things?

"Oh, that makes sense," Bree said as she stuffed the sleep stuff back into the boxes. "I slept standing up when I was little so it wasn't weird for me at this age. My brother Leo didn't get his bionic arm until a few years ago so my dad made him an arm charger so he could sleep like he normally had."

"Ah, gotcha," Max understood. "Is Leo your only sibling or do you have more?"

"Leo is actually my stepbrother and then I have my older brother Adam and my younger brother Chase," Bree answered.

"Huh, your names go ABC, was your dad expecting 26 of you?" He joked.

"Ha, no, if D had ever rolled around every kid would start being named some version of Donald," she laughed.

Max laughed with her before asking Daniel, "What about you? Do you have any siblings?"

"Uh, no, I lived with my adopted family until they found out I had a bionic chip in me. They then sent me here so that I could be with kids like me and learn to use my powers. Only we don't actually use our powers here," Daniel explained.

"Wait we don't?" Max asked, confused. "Why not?"

"No one actually knows," Daniel said, unknowing that the reason was in the room with them. "They say that there's a glitch and if they turn on the chips, we'll get infected or something. But I honestly think that it's bogus and they're trying to teach us how to be regular kids."

Bree knew that wasn't actually true. The real truth was that when the chip accidentally went into her skull there was only a small amount of bone left between her chip and her brain. If her bionics turned on at any time, the chip would break through the small piece of skull and send parts of it into her brain that could create any number of brain damages which could also mean death. The reason everyone else's chips were turned off was because she had an old version that was still connected to everyone else's chips. It was either all off or all on. Adam, Leo, and Chase also had the older version but theirs could be on regardless of anyone else's. She hated being the cause of the no powers problem but she really wanted to stay alive and her dad was trying to put everyone else on a separate network so that they could regain their powers without killing her.

"Huh, That is really interesting," Max said. He was going to have to look deeper into this and let Super Hero High (SHH) know about this. He could probably get into the system tonight after the two of them left.

The three of them chatted while they ate and finished helping Max unpack. They talked about their classes, their hopes, and some tv shows they all seemed to like. By the end of the night, the three of them were beat, so they said their good-byes, and Daniel reminded him, "Don't forget. The posting for the football positions will be on Coach's wall before school starts tomorrow."

"Okay man," he told him. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." With that, Bree and Daniel headed for their dorms. Max looked at his room. All the boxes had been put away and it now looked like someone lived there. His gadgets were all lined up on the wall, his stuff was all neatly put on his desk and his clothes were all hung up and put away. It really started to feel like a semblance of his room at SHH. He opened up his closet and pulled out the bedding. He figured he could set up something for himself in the closet for now and sleep there. He didn't want to take the chance that something would happen if he slept in that tube. Also, There was no way he could sleep standing up. He decided tomorrow that he'd tell SHH about his latest discovery. For now, it was time to get some shut-eye.

* * *

The next morning he woke up slightly better than previous nights. Granted he needed to find some sort of mattress or he was going to really hurt his back but for now, he had things to do. First, check the football roster. Second, inform SHH about the tech problems here. Third, get back on top of the pranks.

Fourth, well this one was kinda up to whenever the opportunity presented itself, he needed to figure out what secret Harvey was holding against Bree. He didn't like Harvey one bit. Then he got an idea. He looked over to his collection of ray guns on his wall. There was a shrink ray, a voice modulator, a body disproportioner, which one to choose? Then he realized that those options would get him most likely suspended, much less get kicked off the football team, and lose him Bree's respect. She seemed like someone who frowned upon people threatening people who were keeping her secret. He sighed and moved on from the idea, moving on to getting dressed for school. He had to admit, it was so nice not to have Phoebe here to constantly overshadow him. Plus, he got to do one thing she never could. Be a ridiculously awesome spy.

He grabbed his backpack, an assortment of gadgets and rays, and checked his phone. He had a text message from Daniel.

 _Dude where are you? They are about to post the roster!_

He laughed. It was nice to have a friend like Daniel. He knew Daniel wanted nothing from him but to be his friend unlike friends back home. He replied back, _I'm on my way. Is Bree there yet?_

 _Yeah, she's by Harvey but doesn't look happy._

It was nice to know that she didn't like Harvey as much as him. That she wasn't choosing Harvey over him. Good grief, That was not the thinking of a concerned friend. A concerned friend would think it was horrible that she was miserable in a hopeless and mandatory relationship. Not what he'd been thinking. Besides, he would have to go back to SHH anyway. It's not like anything could happen between them. She'd find out he was a spy, hate him forever, and that would be that after he saved her from Harvey.

He headed out the door to get down to the field. He'd call SHH during his lunch and in the meantime come up with prank ideas.

* * *

He arrived at the field fifteen minutes later and made his way up to Daniel. "Hey, Did they post the roster yet?" he asked him, a little out of breath from running.

"No," Daniel answered worriedly. "And it's freaking me out. I can't take this."

"Take it easy buddy," Max patted his shoulder. "I have a pretty good feeling about this."

"I hope so because right now, I'm starting to lose it," he told him.

"Students!" Coach Douglas boomed over the crowd of anxious students. "Since I will never make my way over to the board, I will read the roster to you. Our defensive line is…" Everyone patiently waited for their position to be called out as he went from the defensive line up to quarterback. "Our running backs are, Jake Holter, Sam Karl, Harvey Vandenburg…"

"What!?" Harvey blew up. "Coach, I'm supposed to be Quarterback!"

"Not this year Harvey," Coach said. "There were people that fit the bill better."

Harvey stormed off leaving a very grateful Bree to go stand by her friends. "Hey," she greeted as she moved to stand next to Max.

"Hey," he greeted her happily. He pulled her a little closer so some shimmying defense liners could get through without knocking into her.

"Our wide receivers are Kyle Montz, Liam Devochkey, and Max McGrath," Coach continued.

"Yes!" Max cheered quietly so he didn't look like a weirdo.

"Hey, that's what you wanted," Daniel clapped him on the back.

"I'm really happy for you," Bree smiled proudly.

"Thanks," he said and hugged Bree tight. He knew he held her a split second too long but he was allowed to celebrate. "You know what's left, right Daniel?"

"Your new starting quarterback is," Coach paused for effect. "Daniel Aronheart."

Everyone clapped for him. Max gave him a congratulations hug. He was glad that he was quarterback over him. Daniel was going to make them proud.

"I'm the quarterback," Daniel said as he started to realize what had just happened. "Oh my gosh!"

"Congrats Daniel," Bree said happily.

"You so deserve it," Max told him proudly.

"This is awesome!" he said as he hugged Max. "I can't believe it. We gotta celebrate," he said.

"After school we could go somewhere," Bree suggested.

"Yeah, where?" Daniel asked, still hyped from the news.

"I don't know but we'll talk about it after school," Max promised him. "After that, we'll go do something crazy."

"Okay, I'm gonna run to my next class now. Bye guys!" he called as he was already a yard or two away. The two of them laughed as they saw him jump up into the air and fist pump.

"I'm so glad you guys made the team," Bree said to Max. "I only hope Harvey doesn't do something stupid."

"Don't worry, I'll watch out for him. You remember the last time he and I went face to face," Max laughed. Bree smiled a little but he knew something was bothering her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She sighed and looked around before finally answering, "I'm worried about you two and I can't help worry about what might happen to all of us if one of us made him snap."

"Hey, hey, you don't need to worry about that," he told her in his most comforting voice. "I'm not going to let anything happen to Daniel and I'm not going to let anything happen to you either. I promise you right now, I will be careful. The last thing I wanna do is hurt you." He knew he shouldn't be saying this but he had to be a friend to get more integrated with this school. "I'll be careful."

"Thank you," she said before she hugged him again. He hugged her back quickly like any friend would. The hug lasted for a few seconds before she pulled away and said, "We should start heading to class."

"Yeah let's go," Max agreed and the two of them walked to their class together.

* * *

Aww, denial is adorable. Like, subscribe, and comment please! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone! I just finished writing the chapter and got more material to work with now. Remember to please review. It lets me know if I need to start fixing something or if you absolutely loved a part. Thank you :)

* * *

Max headed back to his dorm to call SHH. That way he had a better chance of not getting caught. He dialed the number they had given him and waited for a few rings before the other side picked up.

"Max, Max is that you?" the other side answered.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Max asked. The last person he expected to hear from was his dad. Especially since this was not his dad's style of mission. He was more of the punch, break it up kinda guy not the covert spy type.

"Well, I asked the board if I could answer the phones since you were my son and I'm worried about you," he answered. "They said yes as long as I recorded the conversations for them. Uh, So? How is the mission going? Are you fitting in? Did you make any new friends?"

"Um, well, yeah, I'm actually friends with Bree Davenport," he answered.

"Donald Davenport's daughter?" Hank asked intrigued. "The guy who owns Davenport's Bionic Academy?"

"Co owns but yes," Max informed him. "I'm also friends with this kid named Daniel Aronheart. We're on the football team together."

"You got on the football team?" his father gasped. "Oh my gosh, son, I am so proud of you. What position are you playing in?"

"I'm a wide receiver. I was going to try for quarterback but Daniel got it. It's okay, he deserves it more than I do," he explained.

"Oh son," Hank sighed. "I am so happy for you. You seem to be doing really well."

"Dad, I'm going to have to leave at some point," Max told him. "I can't stay. Especially if they figure out that I have powers. Did you know, they don't let the kids use their powers here? It's really weird. Some people say that there's a virus in the code so they have to shut everyone's powers off so they don't get controlled or something. Daniel thinks it's all a hoax or something."

Suddenly his phone started ringing. It was Bree on the other line. He put the phone back to his ear, "Hold on for a second dad I gotta take this."

"Okay son," his dad said before Max switched calls.

"Hey Bree, What's up?" he asked her.

"Where are you?" she asked. He could feel the fear coming through the line as her voice was quiet and scared. "I need your help. Harvey's about to kill Daniel. He just found out that he's the new quarterback. Hurry please, I don't know how much longer Daniel has."

"I'm on my way," he told her. "Don't worry. Just hang in there." He hung up on Bree and went back to the call with his dad. "Dad I gotta go. Daniel's about to get pummeled by the ex-quarterback. I'll talk to you soon."

"Go they need you," he told Max. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," he replied before hanging up and running to the cafeteria.

* * *

Max finally reached the cafeteria. Bree ran over to him, the worry apparent on her face. "Hurry!" she pulled him through the crowd of people surrounding Harvey and Daniel.

"You think you deserve to be quarterback? You have got some nerve to even show your face around here," Harvey practically shouted at him.

Max looked at Daniel who was trying to put on a brave face and defend himself but deep down he knew he was terrified. Harvey was about a foot taller than him. "It was Coach's decision. It's not my fault Coach thinks I'd be better suited there than somewhere else," Daniel told him.

"Let's see how suited you are when all your bones are broken," Harvey threatened as he put up his fists.

"Hey!" Max interrupted him as he stood by Daniel's side and put one foot forward. "Enough of this. You didn't make quarterback this year. Deal with it. Daniel's a better player and sportsman than you'll ever be. If you want to get through him, you'll have to go through me."

"You think I'm scared of you McGrath?" Harvey asked laughing. "I'm ready for you this time."

"Walk away Harvey," Max told him, moving into a defensive stance. "This is not going to end well if you don't."

"Let's find out!" Harvey threw a punch to Max's face. Max ducked it just in time and Roundhouse kicked him in the stomach. Harvey stumbled back a few steps before charging at the two of them. Max pushed Daniel out of the way and used his telekinesis to trip Harvey and send him to the floor face down. He slammed into a table leg and an unbalanced lunch tray fell on his head leaving food all over his back and head.

Students cheered and clapped for Max and Daniel, having been terrorized by Harvey long enough. Max placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder as they had defeated Harvey. Bree walked up towards them to ask if they were okay but was stopped before asking by someone else's question. "What is going on here?!"

There was a sudden gap in the crowd of students, revealing the booming voice to none other than the headmasters Donald and Douglas Davenport. Both of them looked angry and disappointed as they looked at the four of them. "You four, our office. Now," Donald Davenport told them. Max, Bree, and Daniel all looked at each other. Their expressions mimicking their knowledge that this was not going to end well. Max placed his other hand on Bree's shoulder and gave them both a small rub, trying to comfort them before they followed the Davenports with Harvey shuffling along behind them.

* * *

The four of them were seated in chairs in front of Mr. Davenport's desk. Mr. Davenport's office was practically the opposite of his brother's. The walls were painted a light shade of black/purple with posters of himself doing different things across the walls with a few windows on the back wall. He had a coffee station in the corner of the room with a couch, some magazines, and a coffee table. He had high tech stuff throughout the room giving it that billionaire feel. Mr. Davenport was sitting in his chair with Coach standing behind him. Mr. Davenport opened a drawer and tossed Harvey a towel to clean himself off and who was told to go wait outside for a minute. "Now what exactly happened out there?" Mr. Davenport asked the three of them sternly.

Everyone looked at each other before Daniel shakily started, "Well, Sir, um, this morning, Coach announced the football team roster and, uh, Harvey, Max, and I all made the team. Except this time, I was assigned quarterback instead of, um, Harvey and well I, um, uh, went to go sit down at my table with my lunch when Harvey came over very angry. He, um, well he started yelling at me about how he should have been quarterback not me. Then um, then um…"

"Then I stepped in trying to help Daniel after Harvey threatened to break all of the bones in Daniel's body," Max continued for Daniel. "I told Harvey to stop yelling at Daniel and to leave him alone or he'd have to deal with me. He didn't and tried to punch me in the face. I defended myself and landed a blow to his stomach. He then charged at us and I pushed Daniel, sending us out of the way. He tripped and slid into a table which is why he had food on him. Daniel never actually touched the guy."

The brothers looked at each other trying to figure out if they were telling the truth. "And where do you fit into all of this young lady?" Douglas asked Bree.

She looked like a deer caught in headlights. She couldn't say that she called Max. If Harvey ever found that out, she would be in so much trouble with Harvey. What could she say? "I'm, um, friends with Max and Daniel. I'm also Harvey's girlfriend," she told them.

"She came up to check on all of us. She just happened to reach us first when you came and saw us," Max told them, letting Bree skip the part where she called him.

"Is that all?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Yes sir," Bree answered.

"Uh-huh," Coach nodded slowly. "Well, we'll need to talk to Harvey and check the tapes to corroborate your story. Until this is cleared up, boys, you and Harvey are suspended from the team. Just until this all gets settled."

"What?" Bree gasped.

"No!" Daniel cried.

"Coach, please!" Max tried.

"I'm sorry, But Max with your recent fight, and Daniel with your history at Benson High, I can't let either of you on the field until this whole thing gets cleared up," Coach told them.

"If you are found at fault, you will be getting a worse punishment than just this," Mr. Davenport told them. "Now, we have to talk to Harvey. We'll talk to you as soon as we can deliver the verdict."

The three of them headed out of the office past Harvey who was sitting on the bench. "You two are going down for this,'' he told them. "And Bree, You need to start thinking about whose side you're on. Mine or theirs."

As soon as Harvey shut the door behind him, Bree seemed to shrink into herself. Max put his arms around her shoulders to pull her close to him. "Hey, You don't need to worry," Max told her. "If you need us to stay away for a little bit. We get it. You have our phone numbers if you need to call one of us."

"Why don't you just break up with him?" Daniel asked, wondering why she hadn't already.

"I can't," she shook her head painfully.

"He's got dirt on her," Max explained to Daniel.

"Oh," Daniel realized.

"I want to," she told them "I really want to. It's just, I can't." Bree was on the verge of breaking. She hated this so much. She finally had some real friends and now she couldn't even hang out with them because her awful boyfriend was blackmailing her all because she couldn't stand the fact that her mistake cost everyone their training and powers. A tear slipped from her eye and Max pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist as she tried to pull herself together. She felt his hand rub her back trying to help her heart grip that everything would be okay.

"Well what are we going to do?" Daniel asked hopelessly.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do," Max said confidently. "You and I are going to distance ourselves from Bree until Harvey cools off. We're going to go to the bleachers during football practice and do drills and practice throwing and catching on the other side of the fence. We are going to make Harvey's life a joke. I have so many prank ideas just waiting to be pulled on someone. We are not going to be taking this lying down. Harvey thinks he can push us around, we'll show him that he can't. I'll meet you, Daniel, at the bleachers after class and Bree if you can escape, we'll meet up with you after practice at my room to prepare for tomorrow's prank. We've got some work to do."


End file.
